Stand My Ground
by Spindiver
Summary: Derek keeps making uninvited visits to Stiles' house at night. Stiles wants him to stop...or does he?  Warning! Plenty of smut, almost PWP!


**A/N - I've been having a spot of trouble with the plot mechanics of my other fic. This just popped into my head while I wasn't looking so I wrote it. Actually it was inspired by the Decemberists song _Rise To Me_ from the album _The King Is Dead_ which I've been listening to a lot recently.**

**It appears that I find it a lot easier to churn out smut than wrestle with complicated plotlines so take this for what it is, a little slashy frothy fun. A palate cleanser, if you will, before I head back into the angsty depths of Still Of The Night. **

**I quite like this little world so I think I'll be returning to it at some point. There will be kink!**

* * *

><p><em>But boy: <em>

_You are going to stand your ground_

_They rise to you, you blow them down _

_Let me see you stand your ground _

_If they rise to you, you blow them down_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Slam_, the sound of the door reverberated through the house followed by a squeal as the rubber soles of Stiles' shoes skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs; a practised manoeuvre ensuring that he didn't trip over the first step. Yeah, that had happened a few times – not cool. Stiles took the stairs three at a time; he was halfway up when he heard his Dad's voice from the kitchen.

"Stiles, Everything OK?"

Yeah, Dad, just got some schoolwork to finish off…" By the time he'd finished the sentence he'd rounded the bend and reached the top of the stairs. Momentum carried him halfway down the hallway and then he pulled himself up to take the remaining distance more slowly. He cocked his head a little as if he was trying to pick up any sounds emanating from the room at the end of the hallway. Appearing more confident, he strode up to the door and pushed it wide.

"Dammit!" Stiles uttered, half under his breath. Derek swivelled to face him from where he'd been nosing through the research Stiles had been doing.

"Really, 'The Bitten Versus The Bred – a study of the dual origins of werewolves in literature'?" He held a sheaf of papers in his hand, Stiles recognised them as a research paper he'd downloaded and printed out. Stiles pushed the door closed behind him.

"It's all complete BS you know", Derek stated offhandedly as he dropped the papers to the desk, they floated down, the slight breeze from the open window catching one and sending it to the floor. Derek never moved to pick it up, he just kept staring enquiringly at Stiles as if he expected the boy to counter his statement. Stiles jittered in the doorway for a moment and then darted forward to pick up the dropped page. He grabbed the rest and tried to form some order out of the chaos Derek had caused.

"Really, invading my bedroom again? What is it, three nights this week? This has got to stop. I've got enough anxiety in my life without permanently wondering if dangerous beasties are waiting for me when I get home."

"I make you nervous?" asked Derek, barely hiding a smirk.

"What do you think? I have no idea if you're going to kill me or give me a lesson in survival techniques." Stiles hopped from one foot to the other in front of the darkly clad invader. Finding the closeness intimidating, he jumped back to sit on the end of his bed.

"Good to know." Derek got up from the chair and offered Stiles a grin, baring his very white, very sharp teeth as he crossed the room and exited the open window. Stiles thought it was more of a snarl than a smile as there seemed to be very little warmth behind it. Waiting a few moments, he got up to pull the window shut then collapsed on his bed again.

Counting from one to five repeatedly in his head he tried to regulate his breathing and relax into the soft comfort of the mattress. He wondered how long this was going to go on for. It had been happening for just over a month. The first couple of times Derek had said he just needed a place to lay low for a few hours. Then after that, no reason was given. Two weeks in Stiles had made a vague plea for privacy and Derek had had him up against the wall in a split second, holding him there with his arm firmly braced across Stiles neck. Derek had hissed at him that he would do as he damn well pleased and as he said that, his eyes flickered coldly. Since then Derek had appeared to his own timetable, sometimes turning up in the small hours, sometimes, like tonight, waiting for him to come home. Stiles had a nasty suspicion that Derek may well have come in and out without even waking him. He wondered what the purpose of that could be.

Stiles kicked his shoes off to fall randomly at the end of the bed. He shucked off his shirt and jeans and pulled the covers over himself. His body may have been calmer now but his mind wasn't. He tossed and turned repeatedly to find a comfortable position while the last image he had of Derek – long legs climbing out of his window – plagued his mind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The day had been a complete waste for Stiles. After school he'd headed back to Scott's but his friend hadn't told him that he'd also asked Allison to do the same. An hour and half in their company was enough. Stiles thought he'd done really well to last that long. Scott was like his brother and Alison was...well, she was decent enough for a girl; she never tried to make him out as stupid. But together, oh boy, a little was enough.

He arrived home in time to have some supper with his Dad before the Sheriff had to leave for a late shift. Stiles squirmed through his father's inquiries about his schoolwork and then squirmed even more as he was quizzed on his social life and whether there were any girls Stiles liked. Yeah right, cos he was so the Casanova of Beacon Hills.

After supper and saying goodnight to his Dad, he went upstairs to do the right thing and finish the math he had due for tomorrow. It wasn't great but he got through it. Every now and then his back would stiffen and he'd turn to the window to see if there was a shadow lurking outside. Mentally tired from the effort of concentration, he figured to get an early night for once. Just one thing would help him wind down so he climbed into his shower to stand under the hot spray for a good ten minutes.

As he got out, he grabbed a towel from the rail and perfunctorily rubbed himself dry, bringing the towel up to wipe over his short dark hair. He slung it around his waist as he went to clean his teeth. The brush still in his mouth and froth from the toothpaste escaping down his chin, he wandered back into his bedroom to find a clean t-shirt to sleep in. Instead he found Derek, lying on his bed, hands tucked behind his head.

"Jesus Christ, Derek, you've got to stop doing this!" Little flecks of toothpaste foam erupted outwards at this outburst. Stiles took out the brush and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. Enough was enough, death by tooth and claw or not, it was time for him to stand his ground.

"Go! Get out of here and if you want to come back, well, you can use the front door like normal people." Stiles loomed over Derek, the purpose evident in his expression. "I don't care anymore what you do to me, this home invasion ends now!"

Derek looked up at Stiles face hovering over him. "Boo!" he said causing Stiles to jump back in alarm. Derek laughed at the flustered boy, foam flecked and half naked. "Go and finish off and then we'll talk" he instructed him as if Stiles had said nothing to him. Stiles cast him a wary glance and hunted for clean clothes, quickly dragging the first things he could find back into the bathroom with him. The loose towel fell to the floor almost immediately and he pulled on the boxers and t-shirt over his still slightly damp body. Stiles paced the bathroom for a minute or two, then splashed some cold water on his face and pushed open the door ready to face whatever he had coming to him.

To his surprise Derek was now sitting at his desk reading through the pages which he had been so dismissive of the previous day.

"I take your point", he said without looking up, "but you're such an easy mark, that makes it half the fun." He turned and grinned at Stiles.

"You mean you're just playing with me?" spluttered Stiles.

"Some of the time", Derek shrugged, "sometimes not…like now. Sit down, I thought you might want to hear why this is such a pile of crap." He waved the papers in his hand.

"Seriously?" questioned Stiles, perching himself on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, seriously", Derek said, "I know how much effort you put into your research, effort you could halve if you just asked someone who knew about it all."

"Oh right, cos you're the king of approachability!" scoffed Stiles

"You could ask..."

"Mmm, cos that's like asking a lion if you can just put your head in its mouth for a minute and would it kindly not bite. Most of the time you look like you want to pull my limbs off not be quizzed on the finer points of lupine etiquette."

Derek shrugged again. "Do you want my help or don't you?"

"Okay, yeah, I want your help, please educate me Professor Wolf."

Derek shot Stiles a mean look but came over and sat next to him nonetheless. "You see, this…." He waved the article at Stiles "…has got most of it right about the bitten but hasn't got a clue when it comes to the born…"

Stiles sat incredulously as Derek launched into a long explanation of the inaccuracies. After a minute or so Stiles stopped taking in the words as he became aware of exactly how near to him Derek was. It was odd because he didn't think he'd been so close to the man before, not unless he'd been wolfing it all up in his face about something. It unnerved him a little so he moved away slightly. Derek didn't seem to notice except he thrust a page under Stiles' nose, stabbing at a paragraph that displeased him.

"…this says that the born can only mate with other wolves and then only mate to procreate. Complete rubbish, we can mate with whomever we want, whenever we want."

"Hooray for you." Stiles said distractedly. He was staring at the vein on the inside of Derek's wrist. In the heat of the moment it seemed to fascinate him, he wanted to trace it with a finger and see where it went. No, he wanted to lick it and feel the heartbeat running through it. Derek shook the page again. Stiles came to his senses; what was he thinking, where had that all come from? He must be being affected by all that wolfish proximity

"…so that's how it goes down for a wolf pair, if you want me to tell you how wolf/human sex works, I can…"

"Huh?" grunted Stiles turning to face his impromptu teacher. His mouth had gone suddenly dry, he realised. He thought he must look like a complete idiot. He stared, wide eyed in incomprehension.

"Or I can show you…" offered Derek in a lower, huskier tone.

"Show me? Show me how?" Stiles was now transfixed by Derek's eyes, were they grey or green? Whichever, there seemed to be something moving within them, threatening to break through.

"Like this", Derek reached up and took Stiles' chin in his hand holding him steady as he moved in bringing them almost close to touching, neither of them breaking the look between them. Stiles involuntarily licked his dry lips, he had no idea what was happening, he just knew his body was on high alert. As he passed his tongue across his mouth Derek's eyes seemed to flash and he was pulled that last few inches until Derek's lips were on his.

Stiles' brain went into meltdown, he couldn't move. In a panic he thought this must be some hybrid wolf/vamp soul sucking thing but as Derek pulled softly at his bottom lip, sweeping his tongue across it, his lizard brain kicked in and he opened his mouth to allow more. Derek let go of his chin and reached behind Stiles head to angle him more perfectly for the deep kiss he was intent on giving him.

Millions of half formed thoughts flitted through Stiles' mind: this was a kiss not a torture…Derek was kissing him…Derek, the big bad wolf…holy crap, he was enjoying it! Stiles leaned further in, grasping Derek's shoulders as he started to return the kiss. It was so much better than any other kiss he'd ever had, there was no inexperienced fumbling, no awkward bumping of noses, just two mouths seeking each other out and learning the other's touch.

Stiles felt his arousal grow and without even thinking, slipped his hands under Derek's t-shirt to trace the skin of his shoulders. It felt smooth and warm and strong and Stiles suddenly wanted to feel more of it. Derek slipped his mouth finally from Stiles' but without breaking contact slid it along his jawline to a point just below Stiles' ear where he sucked and nipped at the flushed skin. Stiles groaned long and breathily at the sensation and barely registered Derek's other hand fall to his unclothed thigh.

The delicious teasing continued as Derek moved slowly down Stiles' neck towards his throat. Stiles angled his head away so that Derek could reach more skin. Halfway there, Derek stopped the laving to open his mouth wide as if to place a bite on Stiles' neck. Stiles thought he could feel the pinpoints of razor sharp teeth just about to break the skin but the moment he thought this Derek continued his journey down.

Stiles thought he'd never been so turned on as this ever in his life, not even that time Becky Forrester had had seven minutes in heaven with him at a party. As Derek kissed and bit gently on his tender skin he realised that Derek's other hand was rubbing slow circles on his leg. Circles that moved inexorably upward towards his throbbing cock. With a start Stiles understood that he was seconds away from letting another man hold him and touch him where no-one else had ever touched him before. He scrabbled away from Derek, up as far as the headboard,

"Whoa there buster! Just…what the fuck…?"

"I thought you wanted to know", said a leering Derek.

"Just cos I download and print a paper that mentions mating wolves doesn't mean I want a practical demonstration!"

"No, I thought _you_ wanted to know." Derek reached out a hand to stroke Stiles' ankle. "You think I can't smell your arousal when I'm around?"

"I…but…I don't…I'm not…" spluttered Stiles.

"You've been like this for weeks, why d'you think I've been visiting more?" Derek edged closer to Stiles which allowed him to run his hand up Stiles calf and over his knee.

"That was fear!" exclaimed Stiles, "fear and anxiety from being constantly surprised."

"And arousal, I know the difference. I can smell it 30 feet away." He was now close enough that he could grab Stiles neck and pull it towards him. He dropped his head until he was touching Stiles' skin and inhaled a long breath, drawing in all the scents of Stiles. Derek lifted his face away and exhaled slowly. "It's delicious, you smell like a garden after the rain, you smell of desire and it makes me horny, very horny. I've just been waiting for you to realise it too."

"So all that locker slamming and wall supporting that's been happening lately…"

"Just foreplay", grinned Derek.

"And you think I want you?" Stiles asked as Derek's fingertips traced paths of fire along his thigh.

"Don't you?"

"Do I?" wondered Stiles.

"I think you do", breathed Derek into the quivering boy's neck as his hand reached the promised land of Stiles' cock. He wrapped his fingers around the hot shaft. "This tells me you do."

"I think you're right", admitted Stiles as the glorious feeling of being held by a firm, strong hand washed over him. "I want you; take me, show me everything."

Derek smiled at the ease of his victory, he drew his hand up the length of Stiles' cock and upwards to the waistband of his boxer shorts. Slipping his fingers under the elastic, he motioned for Stiles to raise his butt. Stiles complied immediately and watched in wonderment as Derek slowly drew the garment down his legs, keeping his touch constant, stroking Stiles all the way down as he removed the boxers. Stiles' cock bounced free and waved aimlessly, the first secretions of pre-cum turning the thick head a glistening dark red.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy you", Derek said as he watched it twitch in front of him. He crawled up the bed between Stiles' legs, pushing them wide and buried his face in his groin. Once again he inhaled deeply then he licked a path round the base of Stiles' cock and over his balls, his tongue tracing the veins on the fragile skin. Stiles didn't think he'd be able to take this much longer, it was like being on a rollercoaster, the way Derek's touch would set his stomach flipping, each new exploration becoming more exquisite than the last.

Derek lifted his head a moment, "You see, we get aroused the most by scents, once one has been imprinted, it's never forgotten. I'll always know your smell now. Even if you're not in a room, I'll know you've been there and I'll know how you were feeling when you were there. He pushed up on his hands and knees and kissed Stiles' skin just below the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing. Kneeling between the boy's legs, he pushed the shirt up, leaning forward to lay kisses on each new inch of Stiles that was laid bare. He worked his way across Stiles' abdomen towards his chest and in anticipation of his arrival, Stiles tore the t-shirt from his body and threw it away.

By now Stiles was beyond words, the only sounds he was able to utter were gasps and moans as Derek ignited his body with his hot mouth. Stiles thought of Derek's mouth and wanted it on his again. He groped down, finding Derek's shoulders and attempted to pull him up. There was no way he'd actually be able to manhandle the much larger wolf but Derek seemed to realise his intention and raised himself up to hover full length over his prey. Stiles didn't feel much like prey, he felt like a nocturnal animal basking in the first sun of the day. He had no idea sex would be like this, so intense and still they'd barely scratched the surface. He strained his head upwards to capture Derek's mouth.

As their kiss deepened into a mesh of tongues and hot breath, Derek lowered himself down to cover Stiles, allowing their cocks to grind together. Stiles bucked at the contact and grasped Derek's head pulling him closer. Had it not been for the fabric of Derek's jeans still keeping flesh away from flesh, Stiles thought he might have already come. He rutted against the stronger body, amazed at the sensations he was feeling.

Derek pulled his mouth from Stiles but reluctant to quit completely, attacked the inviting flesh of his neck and throat with play bites. Derek might have been playing but Stiles was sure he wasn't going to come out of this unmarked. Just the thought of going to school the next day branded by Derek's desire almost tipped Stiles over the edge but Derek sensed his heightened arousal and squatted back to rest on his knees looking down at the obliviously wanton boy beneath him.

"So, you're sure you want to know how a wolf does it?"

"Oh, God, yes!" breathed Stiles. "Take your shirt off, I want to touch you too…..please….?"

Derek grinned and stripped off the offending garment revealing his tautly muscled torso. Stiles almost drooled, he couldn't imagine why this amazingly gorgeous wolfman wanted him but he wasn't going to waste a minute questioning it. Go with the flow, bro, he thought to himself as he reached out to run a finger down Derek's chest and outline his six-pack.

Derek suffered being admired for a little while and then asked Stiles, "Got any lube?"

"No, I don't" he replied, hesitant that his lack of preparedness would make the whole thing fall apart.

"Good thing I do then", said Derek jumping up off the bed and away from Stiles to search for something in his jacket. While there he loosened his belt and dropped his jeans to the floor to finally match Stiles in nakedness. When he turned back to face Stiles, his own impressive erection pointed meaningfully towards a slack jawed Stiles.

"Jeez, you're massive", whispered a stunned Stiles.

"But not too massive for you?"

"I don't know, I never thought I'd do this, I never thought about it at all", admitted Stiles. Derek climbed back onto the bed back between Stiles' thighs.

"You'll be fine, I'll make sure of it", reassured Derek. He squirted a gloop of lube onto his fingers and looked at the apprehensive boy, "ready?"

"If I'm not now I never will be", said Stiles leaning back on his elbows and closing his eyes.

"Just relax, I won't hurt you. You can tell me to stop if you want to but I'd prefer you didn't."

Stiles thought it would be impossible for him to relax and he jumped slightly as Derek touched him with the cold lube. Derek placed his other hand on Stiles' stomach to steady him. "It's OK", he said.

"It's cold", whined Stiles.

"It won't be for long." Derek ran his finger round the edge of Stiles hole, stroking him gently as the lube already warmed itself up to body temperature. As Derek sent his teasing touch across and round his most intimate place, Stiles marvelled at the fact that Derek had been carrying this lube round on the off chance that he'd get to fuck him. How long had he been keeping it? The thought sent a wave of lust flashing through Stiles at the exact moment Derek's finger penetrated him.

"Oh…..Oh!" Stiles arched off the bed, lost in the sensation, it was so wrong but it was so right too. The feeling as Derek's finger slid further into him was like nothing he'd imagined. There was some pain of course but it was dwarfed by the feelings of pleasure at being filled. Gently Derek added a second finger, probing deep within Stiles. He curved his fingers up and touched a part of Stiles that made him convulse.

"Fuck! Oh my God! Fuck!" Stiles cried out. Derek leaned forward and kissed him quickly.

"Told you you'd enjoy it", he said rather smugly.

"Fuck, enjoy isn't the half of it! I need you Derek, I need you in me!"

"Patience, you're not ready yet."

"Make me ready for you, do it now", demanded Stiles. Derek remained rather amused at his eagerness and continued slipping his fingers in and out of Stiles' beautifully soft body. Slowly he pushed his two fingers apart to widen the entrance. When he judged that Stiles was open enough, he thrust a third finger in as well, pumping smoothly and being careful not to graze across Stiles' prostate too much.

Stiles was making these wonderful noises, halfway between grunts and sighs and he was beginning to rock his ass into Derek's hand.

"Hey!" said Derek, breaking Stiles' concentration. Stiles opened his eyes a little and stared at the man who was just about to take his virginity. Derek looked so hot kneeling there with his hand inside Stiles and watching the play of flesh on flesh. "Do you want me?" he asked as he pulled his fingers from Stiles.

"Yes, so much", replied Stiles completely caught up in the moment. Derek moved backwards off the bed and hurriedly rolled a condom down his length. He extended his hand, Stiles took it and Derek pulled him until he was sat on the side of the bed. He picked up the lube and gave it to Stiles.

"You know what to do with that", he said confidently and amazingly Stiles did know exactly what to do with it. He took the tube and squirted some into his palms. Carefully he wrapped his hands around Derek's latex covered tumescence and then ran them up and down the shaft, slathering it with the slippery substance. Derek hissed in a short breath as he was touched for the first time.

"God, you're so hard, how can you be that hard?" wondered Stiles.

"I'm hard for you, you make me that way." Derek pulled Stiles up to standing and kissed him swiftly and deeply, then he turned Stiles round to face the bed and pushed him down so that he was leaning on his elbows, ass exposed in front of Derek. Derek took a moment to appreciate the smooth skinned, tidy form of Stiles' behind. It was round and firm and shining from the lube spread by Derek's ministrations. Stiles didn't think he'd ever felt more vulnerable but he didn't feel scared and he didn't want to wait any longer.

Derek placed his hands on Stiles' hips angling them just right. He caressed the twin globes of Stiles' cheeks, sliding his thumbs between them to open up a glimpse of the glory hole. Using one hand to keep Stiles' ass open, he palmed his dick in the other and brought it to Stiles' entrance. Stiles sighed at the feeling of Derek's heated flesh touching him and the promise it brought. Slowly, slowly Derek pushed into Stiles, wanting to make sure the boy didn't react badly to his size because he knew he would be wanting to do this again. Stiles gasped as the wide head of Derek's cock breached his opening. He tensed a little, so Derek stopped and rubbed a gentle hand on the small of his back.

"It's alright, I can take it", he informed Derek who continued then to push into Stiles until every last millimetre of him was encased inside.

"Oh!" sighed Stiles, incredulous at the feeling of being so completely and fully penetrated. He thought he might burst from it but his nerve endings were sending out such delicious signals and his own cock was twitching from this new found pleasure source. Derek started rocking almost imperceptibly, tiny movements that sent fresh waves of lust through Stiles. Derek leant forward covering Stiles' back; he wrapped one arm around Stiles waist, pulling him closer. Because he was so much taller than Stiles, he could nuzzle at Stiles neck while still fucking him.

He turned his lips to Stiles' ear. "This is how wolves fuck, do you like it?"

"I love it, it's the most amazing thing ever" Stiles admitted, thrilled at the sensation of completeness, of being filled so totally.

"You're so tight and so warm, I had to have you." Derek breathed into Stiles' ear. His hips started to move more vigorously, pushing in and out of Stiles ever more forcefully but holding him tighter to control the friction.

"Ahh…oh…..ahhhhh" cried Stiles as Derek rubbed against his g-spot again and again. The wolf growled in response, biting down on Stiles' neck at the point where it met his shoulder. This time Stiles knew Derek was in transition because he felt the teeth break his skin. Derek laved at the tiny wounds in succour but still bit down on them afterwards, alternating biting and licking. By now he was fully animal, pulling slowly out of Stiles and then slamming back in, harder and faster each time. Stiles strained to keep his position, helped by the tight grasp round his waist.

"Derek… I think… I'm close…" Stiles grunted out between thrusts. Derek barely acknowledged him except that he switched sides and bit the other side of Stiles neck. He moved his free hand from where it had been braced on Stiles' back and reached underneath for his cock which had been flopping about wildly. As Derek's warm hand pumped him Stiles felt the orgasm build inside. He gasped with each successive lunge, climbing up to a place he'd never been before. Derek pulled almost out of him entirely, paused a second then rammed himself into Stiles, coming hard and simultaneously piercing the skin of Stiles' shoulder with his extended canines. The little points of pain pushed Stiles off the cliff and he exploded in his orgasm, feeling like his body was tumbling, falling, twisting down to an unreachable ground.

Stiles legs collapsed under him taking Derek with him. The pair landed in an ungainly heap to the side of the bed but Derek still remained imprisoned within Stiles. Carefully he gripped the bottom of his cock and the edge of the condom and pulled himself out of the now very far from virginal Stiles.

"Ohhhh" sighed Stiles almost desperate at the loss of the flesh he'd become so used to in such a short time. Derek got to his feet and held out a hand to pull up Stiles too. Stiles was having a hard time standing so he flopped back on the bed, panting and catching his breath still. Derek picked up Stiles' discarded t-shirt; he used it to wipe away the ribbons of cum that had splattered over both their bodies. Then he pulled the condom from his now half hard cock and tied it and threw it in the wastebin. Stiles just watched him, still coasting on the high of his orgasm.

"What now?" asked Stiles while Derek made tidy up around him.

"Now we sleep", replied Derek matter of factly. He pushed at Stiles to get him to move over and slipped into the bed after him.

"No, what now for us?" asked Stiles again

"There's an 'us'?" teased Derek drawing the boy to him.

"Isn't there?" pleaded Stiles quietly. Derek spooned him, pulling Stiles against him and wriggling to get the most comfortable position. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and calmed his insecurities.

"If, by that, you mean will we be doing this again, then yes, we will. I haven't shown you the half of it yet." He laid a couple of soft kisses against the skin of Stiles' neck. "Sleep now."

Stiles thought over the events of this incredible evening as he lay content in Derek's arms. He giggled, "I should have guessed, wolves like to do it doggy style!"


End file.
